Believe me, You love me
by VenusFalling
Summary: PewdieCry. Felix slowly starts to fall for Ryan and finds himself stuck as he finds Ryan fell for him also. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

What a better way to make Marzia's day than getting her what she's always wanted: a puppy! Of course, it's a brilliant idea. I've always had the best ideas to please Marzia. And not just the ideas in bed, but that doesn't matter. I'm going to do something very sweet for her, something she'll go and tell all her girlfriends about. However I can't just give her the puppy. It has to be in a sweet way, even sweeter than just getting the puppy. Think Felix, think!

…

Ah! I got it, a romantic dinner. Aha, yes, just brilliant! Dinner, then the puppy, and I'll be sure as hell to be getting something good tonight.

"God this day is going so damn slow!" grumbled Ryan.

"Shut the hell up, you is fine. I'm going out for lunch."

"Heh, dick." Quietly whispered Ryan.

Ryan worked at a pet store while also managing his career as a well-known YouTuber. He hated working here but it was something to do in all the free time he had. The best thing to him is when his dick of a boss goes out for lunch; he spends time with the rescued pug who he named Edgar. Desperately wanting him to find a home, he didn't want him to go.

Ryan just usually sat around waiting for people to come, which happened regularly. But none seem to be coming today, which was odd and also made the day drag on for quite some time. A few minutes later a fairly tall blonde Swedish man strolled his way through the door and made his way around.

As glad as Ryan was to see someone, he wasn't in the assisting mood at the moment. But he got up anyways and assisted the young man.

"Hi sir, can I help you with anything?"

Startled, Felix jumped and laughed all embarrassed which made Ryan smile a little. Felix turned to reply to the male associate.

"Uh, yeah um you can…" Felix found his words escaped his mind when his eyes met contact with the dark chocolate brown eyes of the young male standing before him.

Ryan became embarrassed and smiled a little. "What can I help you with sir?"

Lost in the eyes of this man, Felix scrambled around in mind, trying to find words to say. Then he remembered what he went to the pet store for.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. My girlfriend Marzia has always wanted a puppy."

Ryan wasn't surprised he had a girlfriend. He was too handsome to be lonely. Ken is more handsome however because my boyfriend is better than everyone.

"So I decided to have a romantic dinner and give her a puppy." Felix finished.

"That's a good boyfriend you're being. Any specific kind of dog you're looking at?"

Felix blushed and smiled. "Thank you and no not exactly. Mind showing me all you have?"

Ryan smiled back. "Of course, follow me."

As Ryan took the costumer to the puppies, Felix couldn't help but feel attracted to the associate. Felix became upset with himself for thinking that and forced himself to think of Marzia and how much he loved and cared for her.

"Well here we are."

"They're all so cute!" Felix exclaimed.

Ryan giggled and stuck his hand in one of the cages and pulled out a small black pug. "This is Edgar, a rescued pup that was brought to us about a month back. He's good tempered and wants a home."

Felix smiled. "He's just perfect. I'll take him."

Ryan smiled back. "Great!"

"Take good care of Edgar. As much as I want him to have a home, it hurts to see him go."

"He'll be in great hands, thank you."

"Anytime, have a good day!" Ryan said cheerfully.

"Thank you. You have a good day too. By the way I never did get your name."

"Oh how unprofessional of me! I'm Ryan."

"I don't mind. I won't get you in trouble, Ryan. I'm Felix. Have a good day."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I meant to put on of these in my first chapter but forgot. Sorry. Anyways I have no idea how this story will play out. It clean for now but rated M just in case it gets dirty. That's all for now, enjoy the story. C: **

Felix POV

_Those dark brown eyes… That messy dark brown hair… The sweet light low toned voice has just been driving me crazy. That bright shy smile has sent my mind running. I can't seem to shake that warm sensation in my body. How wonderful it would be to have in my arms and show how much I adore him. _

_Felix! Stop it… You can't imagine that stuff. You don't want Ryan in your arms. The only person you want in your arms is Marzia. _

_But Ryan is warm to the touch. He sends my heart running and smiling. It speeds up when he's near and loses its mind when he talks or smiles. _

_You've only met him once, Felix. You can't possibly want him after just meeting him once. That's a fucking unrealistic love story you read in book or see in movies. It can't fucking happen._

_What difference does it make with Ryan? When I first saw Marzia and talked her, I wanted her right away. Who says all book or movies love stories are unrealistic? _

_There's a difference Felix! You shouldn't want Ryan! You fell in love with the beautiful Italian girl Marzia. She's who you want fucking want. Not some pet store associate. God, what's wrong with you? _

_Yes I fucking know I shouldn't want Ryan… It's crushing me I want him and not her anymore. I'm in love with Marzia, she means more than anything to me. But why am I falling for Ryan? Marzia never did anything wrong. She didn't do anything that made me loose love for her… Why am I falling for Ryan?! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Get the hell out of my head Ryan! _

Felix steps out of the shower, frustrated, and angry. Fighting an inner battle of what he feels. He throws myself in bed and falls asleep to calm himself down for a while and let things settle.

"_And please don't be afraid of what your soul is really thinking." _

**A/N: That line was used from the song Isle of Flightless Birds by Twenty One Pilots. All rights go to them, just happened to be listening to the song while typing this. Carry on!**

"Felix, I'm home!" the beautiful squealing Marzia came in.

"Uh oh, hey there beautiful." rubbing the crusted shit out of his eyes.

Marzia giggles, "Did you just wake up sleepy head."

"Heh yeah I did actually." Walking over and kissing Marzia gently on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Felix." Kissing his lips and then starts to show Felix what she got while she was out and about.

_I love you Marzia… I really do. Please believe me when I say I do… I never want anyone besides you…_

"Uh, hello? Earth to Felix!"

"Uh oh what… Whatcha need?"

"I said can you go to the pet store and get Edgar a new food bowl? I don't like the one my mother gave us. He's a boy for heaven sakes. Not a girl."

Felix wanted to resist seeing Ryan there but he so badly itched to see Ryan again.

"Yeah sure, of course I can. I'll actually go do that right now before I go record a game with Adam."

"Oh, great that's perfect! Thank you Felix!" kissing his lips

"You're welcome." kissing her back gently.

Felix grabbed his jacket and keys and out the front door he went.

Felix pulled into the parking lot and saw Ryan through the windows of the pet store laughing and smiling. That made Felix's heart race and get all warm and fuzzy. He pulled into a spot and turned off the car. Contemplating on whether he should just go to a different pet store or just grow some balls to go in a have a nice conversation with Ryan such as the first time. After a while of contemplating he got out of the car, walked up the store and entered. The jingles on the door helped the associates know when someone has entered or left.

Ryan immediately recognized the blonde man. "Excuse me for a second. Hey there Felix" Ryan swiftly walked over to Felix.

Felix's heart raced "Hey there Ryan."

"Back already I see?" he said jokingly.

"Heh, yeah I am. Marzia's mom got us a food bowl for Edgar. It's too girly though so I came to get a manly one."

"Sure Felix. You just couldn't stay away."

_You're so right Ryan… I can't stay away…_

"Who couldn't stay away from someone like you?"

Ryan blushed, "Why thank you Felix. I have someone I would like you to meet."

Ryan walked back over to retrieve the man he was talking to before Felix walked in.

_I highly hope it's not his partner… Wouldn't surprise me if it was…_

"Felix this is my boyfriend Ken. Ken this Felix. The guy I sold Edgar to."

"Hiya Felix. I'm Ken, Ryan's boyfriend as he told you."

"Uh hi, I'm Felix." shyly shaking Ken's hand.

"You guys talk and I'll go find the perfect food bowl for Edgar." And in seconds Ryan was gone looking for a food bowl.

"How long have you and Ryan been together?"

"It's going one 3 years. He's the love of my life. You got anybody? You ought to have someone. It'd be a surprise to see a handsome man like you have no one."

"Uh yeah, I do have someone, my beautiful girlfriend Marzia of two years."

"Oh that's exciting! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"What do you do for a living Felix?"

"I'm a YouTuber. A famous one I guess you could say."

"Yeah, you're Pewdiepie. I watch your videos all the time. You're awesome."

"Seriously? That's awesome. Thanks. You a bro?

"Hell yeah I am!"

Excited by this, Felix gives Ken a brofist and they chat some more. By this time Ryan has picked out a bowl and everything is set. Felix says his goodbyes and leaves for home.

_Ryan is happy and Ken is even happier to be with Ryan. I don't want to screw with their relationship nor do I want to screw up my own relationship. Seeing Ryan happy, makes me happy and maybe finally he can get pushed off my mind._

**A/N: Excuse this for being a little longer. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. Hope you enjoyed, third chapter coming soon. **


End file.
